An entity, such as a business or an individual, may receive written communication concerning an offer to sell an item from a vendor. The written communication may include one or more messages that contain text. However, the text might not be arranged to conform to any particular (e.g., pre-defined) offer structure or format. An individual message may only describe a portion of the offer, and/or may or may not, explicitly refer to other prior, messages, documents, or conduct. The written communication may include a description of the item and/or the economic terms of an offer at which the vendor is willing to sell the item. The written communication may be electronically or physically communicated. For all these reasons, among others, it can be difficult to automatically ascertain, record, and/or compare terms of an offer using a computing device. One previous approach includes merely saving the entirety of written communications concerning the offer terms for future review and analysis by a person,